


How Long Will I Be Waiting?

by thomasmulli (DrifterWriter)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Götzeus, Hömmels, Hömmels is the main thing here, M/M, Neuller - Freeform, Schweinski, Some Explicit Language, Some pining, Soulmate AU, anywah, benni won't appear till the second chapter sorry, dont know how to tag, i guess, mario is a ray of sunshine, nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/pseuds/thomasmulli
Summary: Truth be told, Mats just doesn't consider himself as the type of person who needs a soulmate to survive. He knows the chances of finding them are pretty rare-- it's a big world-- and he's okay with that, really. He's pretty indifferent to the system-- if he finds his soulmate, well and good for them both, and if they don't meet, well, too bad, but Mats can live with that.Or the one where Mats doesn't care about finding his soulmate, until he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).



> Soulmate AU where you have a clock that starts at 00:00:00:00 (year:month:date:hour) when you're born that starts counting forward and stops when you meet your soulmate. 
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't written anything for a long time, this was lying there in my folder so I thought might as well post it.

Mats wonders, really wonders, about who his soulmate could be only when he's seventeen.

Of course, he's given them a fleeting thought before-- it's hard not to, especially when you've got a bloody clock on the inside of your left wrist-- but he hasn't really cared enough to fret over it, not when Thomas and Manuel randomly start making out on the couch (Mats totally ships them, by the way, despite the gagging sounds he makes when the two pretty much start eating each other's faces) or when Poldi and Bastian give each other heart-eyes across the classroom (their clocks stopped counting when they met at the tender age of five, what the _fuck_? Some people are just plain lucky.)

Truth be told, Mats just doesn't consider himself as the type of person who needs a soulmate to survive. He knows the chances of finding them are pretty rare-- it's a big world-- and he's okay with that, really. He's pretty indifferent to the system-- if he finds his soulmate, well and good for them both, and if they don't meet, well, too bad, but Mats can live with that. He doesn't have a hole in his heart, doesn't feel empty or whatever feeling Mario describes he feels (poor kid, Mats sincerely hopes that he finds his man someday).

He's busy with school, studies and football, and he has a great family and amazing friends, and he's totally satisfied, thank you very much.

~

The first time he actually thinks about his soulmate is the day Mario meets Marco, which is incidentally also Mario's sixteenth birthday.

Mario's a smiling, happy mess throughout the entire day, basking under his friends' adoration and the teachers' fond smiles, because let's be real here, Mario Götze is a fucking ray of sunshine and deserves all the love in the world. Even Jogi relents under Mario's pleading eyes-- how, they can only guess, but as Thomas aptly puts it, GötzeEyes™ is their new secret weapon-- and let's them off school team training in the evening with a half-smile and a warning to not be late the next day. All of them go whooping out of the school grounds and stop right outside the gate, wondering where to go.

"The bar?" David suggests tentatively, but the idea is shot down by Manu at once. To be honest, Mats is kind of grateful. He doesn't really like the idea of getting drunk on their baby cherub's birthday.

Lukas suggests going out to eat, but it's barely six in the evening, and nobody's really hungry. They're just about to slouch off to the park, completely out of ideas, when Bastian's eyes light up.

"What?" Mario asks.

"What about the Dortmund game-- they're playing Hertha in an hour, right?"

"Well, yeah," Thomas starts. "But-"

"We could go to The Screen and ask Kloppo to air it, couldn't we?" Bastian says, blue eyes sparkling enthusiastically. "I bet Kloppo wouldn't refuse, especially for Mario, on his birthday, too-"

He breaks off and watches as his friends contemplate the idea with growing approval.

" _This_ ," Poldi declares. "Is why I love you."

Everybody rolls their eyes and makes retching noises as Bastian grins at his boyfriend and leans in for a kiss-- all except for Mario, who stares at them with a strange, wistful expression on his face before he looks down at his left wrist, which reads 16:00:00:14 in black, bold digits.

Mats doesn't miss it, and his heart breaks a little for Mario-- Mario, who's so pure and innocent, Mario who's already in love with a soulmate he may never meet, Mario who's full of hope and sunshine and everything that the world needs.

Instinctively, Mats slings his arm around Mario, who looks up, surprised, because Mats isn't one to randomly show affection, really.

"You'll find him one day, I promise," Mats says, ignoring his gut and his common sense for once-- he can't help but go on when Mario's eyes light up with unabashed hope. "Someday soon."

Mario smiles at that, and they watch Poldi and Basti make out till Thomas grabs their collars and wrenches them apart with surprising strength got such a scrawny kid, saying that the match is going to start in an hour, and they're going to need time to convince Kloppo to air it, so if the married couple could save their lovemaking for later and in private, it'd be much appreciated.

"You're one to talk," Poldi says, only slightly annoyed, because nobody but Manu has the heart (or the right) to be mad at Thomas. "I caught you and Manu making out in the kitchen half-naked at midnight when I came to get a glass of water-"

"You saw that?" Manuel squawks after a moment of shocked silence.

Lukas sighs dramatically. "I'm scarred for life, you know."

Manuel goes the colour of his boyfriend's jersey, and though Thomas' cheeky grin doesn't change, the tips of his ears go slightly pink beneath his curls when David and Bastian start laughing, prompting Mario to start giggling as well.

It's only when they start walking towards Kloppo's that the thought briefly crosses Mats' mind-- whether somebody is made for him, the way Poldi and Bastian fit each other like a glove, the way Manu and Thomas complete each other, the way Mario is already in deep with his beloved-anonymous-soulmate.

It's a quick thought, and lasts only a second before Mats pushes it out his mind. Somewhere, though, it lingers in his subconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovingly drooled upon


End file.
